Holiday gift
Holiday gift is a new item that is part of Kongregate's contribution to the Child's Play charity via the Kongregate Charity quest. The gifts were temporarily available for all crafters to make on November 30, 2011. Ability to craft the gift was restored on December 11, 2011. Donations to Charity As of the December 10, 2011 update, it was revealed that via the Kongregate Charity quest, through December 31, 2011 when players donate more than 150,000 gifts in a week Kongregate would make a donation of $1,000 to Child's Play, and when players donate more than 300,000 gifts in a week Kongregate would donate $2,500. Players will also receive 1,000 XP for each donation (double what you would receive for giving to another player) - note that if you donate 10 gifts at a time it counts as a single donation of 1,000 XP, while if you donate 1 gift each for 10 times it counts as ten separate donations so 10,000 XP. The "Give" screen countdown originally read "20 22:50" or something similar when rolled out on December 10, so one guess was that the charity quest will be available through 31 December (21 days after the rollout). The "Give" screen currently appears to count down the time until Kongregate will check the number of gifts donated for the Kongregate Charity quest. Note that there is a discrepancy between the in-game counter and the counter on the Kongregate Child's Play Charity website. The reason for this difference is not known, nor which one is definitive. Gifting to Other Players Holiday gifts can alternatively be sent to other players by clicking on the holiday tree next to the desk. You cannot send a gift to someone who already has a present under their tree, but you can only receive one gift in a day. You can also send gifts to yourself. When you unwrap a received gift it turns into an item. It has been confirmed that the item can be something that neither recipient nor receiver can make, so the item appears to be a random item. Sending a gift earns you 500XP (half what you would received for donating). Item The holiday gift can be made by any of your crafters and has a market value of 450 (originally 1.1K, revised with the Dec 11 update). The gift is listed in your recipes as four separate items, one for each crafter, and only that crafter's resources are required to make it (for example, if you're making the gift with your tailor, you will need 2 leather and 1 silk 8 leather, and 4 silk, changed with the Dec 11 update). Its category is potions (originally rings) and it can be displayed in the potions rack (originally: alchemy rack) like any other potion item. Customers will not request Holiday gifts, while they previously would, but it can be suggested to customers who asked for another item and has a percent success rate like all other items. Adventurers don't seem to request the Holiday gift, but it can be suggested like any other item. Success rate does not seem to be particularly different from other suggested items. Category:Rings Category:Items